This invention relates to improvements in the functional design of electrical receptacles for use in combination with electrical key-like devices. The invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,088, issued Oct. 28, 1986, entitled "Receptacle Design for use with Electronic Key-Like Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,569, issued Oct. 27, 1981, entitled "Microelectronic Memory with Receptacle and Systems Therefor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,125, issued Apr. 20, 1982, entitled "Improved Microelectronic Memory Key with Receptacle and Systems Therefor" all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The referenced prior art discloses electrical key-like devices in which a master circuit or electrical operating system of some kind, such as a computer system, is activated by use of a portable key-like device which is combined with the electrical system, as by insertion into a suitable receptacle or the like, to make electrical contact or connection with the system. This invention is concerned broadly with such portable devices and with their use in such systems. This invention relates to an improved design for the receptacle of such systems which lessens the number of manufacturing steps required for assembly, as well as eliminating a number of components to provide substantial cost savings in mass production.
More specifically, this invention concerns an improved receptacle for receiving electrical key-like devices and providing electrical connection between such devices and a computer or other master circuit operating system. The key-like devices of the referenced prior art and of this patent application retain relatively large amounts of data bits (information) in a portable medium of small size. Very fast data access and data transfer rates are provided by electrical connection of such devices to a master electrical circuit means which includes a program memory and a processor, through insertion of the key-like device into a specially designed electrical receptacle. It is desirable that the receptacle have a design which provides good electrical contact with the computer, even after prolonged usage or tampering. It is also desirable that the electrical contacts in the receptacle be protected from casual damage when the receptacle is not in use, as well as protecting the contact pins from the deliberately inflicted damage and improper usage. It is also desirable to provide an improved receptacle design such that the receptacle may be soldered directly onto a printed circuit board. It is an aim of this invention to fulfill these and other objectives which will be become apparent hereinbelow.